L'Héritier du D
by Mel72000
Summary: Suite de la Dernière Volonté. Luffy est désormais prêt à se révéler à la face d'un monde qui a voulu sa mort. Élevé par son père pour le protéger des agissements du Gouvernement Mondial, il a gagné en maturité mais conserve sa soif d'aventure. Protégé par le Volonté du D, parviendra t-il à découvrir les mystères qui entourent tous les porteurs du D et à découvrir le One Piece ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici ici pour poster un chapitre de la suite de la Dernière Volonté. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, pour mieux comprendre cette histoire, ferait mieux de la rechercher sur mon profil.

Sinon, voilà un bref résumé : Le Gouvernement Mondial, fatigué des bouleversements causés par les D, décide de mettre fin à cette lignée en exterminant tous les porteurs du D. Seuls en réchappent quelques rares personnages dont Dragon et Luffy. Ce dernier vit dans un monde qui n'hésiterait pas à le tuer à cause de son nom et il doit murir en conséquence. Au cours de sa jeune vie, il fait diverses rencontres avec plusieurs personnages, bons comme mauvais, il subit des épreuves, découvrent par hasard certains secrets de ce monde et grandit aux côtés de son père qui lui apprend principalement à survivre et à dissimuler ce qu'il est.

Aujourd'hui, à dix sept ans, Luffy est prêt à se révéler au monde ! Romance Dawn peut commencer !

* * *

Chapitre Arc East Blue (1)

La rencontre avec Cobby

Luffy venait de sortir de son tonneau après avoir rencontré le dénommé Cobby, apparemment l'homme ou plutôt le garçon à tout faire du petit équipage de pirates qui s'était établi dans les environs. Encore une fois, Luffy venait de se sortir d'une situation fâcheuse en ayant recours au bon vieux plan intitulé "planque toi dans un tonneau pendant que les éléments se déchainent autour de toi.". N'empêche, il n'avait pas eu de chance de se trouver sur la route d'un énorme tourbillon le jour de son premier jour en tant que pirate…

D'un air sceptique, il regarda la barque généreusement offerte par le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses : l'embarcation ressemblait franchement à un cercueil et Luffy n'hésita pas à exprimer ses pensées à haute voix. Pourtant, il avait fallu deux ans à Cobby pour la construire et il la lui donnait malgré tout, alors qu'il ne semblait désirer qu'une chose : s'enfuir d'ici. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, le garçon à tout faire de cet équipage était une espèce de larbin trop peureux pour fuir de sa pathétique situation. Pas franchement le type de personne que Luffy respectait.

Quand il lui raconta son histoire en révélant qu'il était devenu l'esclave d'Arybda en s'étant trompé de navire, il déclara avec un immense sourire :

"Tu sais, je me serais sans doute foutu de toi en écoutant ton histoire mais vu qu'il m'arrive souvent de me retrouver sur d'autres bateaux par erreur, je ne vais pas rigoler, ni te traiter d'imbécile. Par contre, tu m'as l'air d'un gros poltron et je ne peux pas saquer les personnes dans ton genre !"

Luffy n'était définitivement pas réputé pour son sens de la diplomacie.

La discussion tourna ensuite sur les rêves de chacun et enfin, Luffy pouvait déclarer haut et fort qu'il allait devenir le Seigneur des Pirates à d'autres personnes. Cependant, le jeune pirate ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'incrédulité de Cobby énervante : il connaissait déjà les dangers de la piraterie et à force de l'entendre déblatérer sur la prétendue impossibilité de son but, Luffy lui administra un bon coup de poings (sans recourir au Haki, toutefois) avant de déclarer tout haut avec la conviction imprégnant ses mots :

"Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai décidé que je deviendrai le Seigneur des Pirates et si je dois me battre ou mourir, alors ainsi soit il. De toute manière, je ne mourrai pas facilement : certains ont déjà tenté de me tuer mais je ne renoncerai jamais à mon rêve car ce serait renoncer à ce que je suis !"

"Moi…" Commença Cobby d'un ton hésitant avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus résolu : "Je voudrais entrer dans la Marine. Je sais que c'est ton ennemie mais je veux y entrer et accéder à un grade important pour mettre les bandits derrière les verrous depuis que je suis tout petit ! Penses tu que je peux y arriver ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, moi. Par contre, tu sais, la Marine, c'est comme partout dans le monde, y compris les pirates ! Tu peux y trouver des types vraiment bien, la plupart ne sont que des gens qui ne font qu'exécuter les ordres mais tu peux croiser aussi des salopards de la pire espèce. C'est à toi de voir quel genre de Marine tu veux devenir et quelle justice tu veux suivre !"

"Je veux défendre les gens comme moi, les faibles, les innocents, les sans défenses. Ceux qui sont sous le joug de personnes comme Lady Arbyda. Je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer à cirer des chaussures ou à nettoyer les latrines ! Je vais fuir et intégrer la Marine et faire emprisonner Lady Arbyda pour tous ses crimes ! Je ne ferais pas d'exception !"

L'arrivée de la capitaine Pirate mit un terme à la fois à sa barque et à son petit discours. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les convictions de Luffy avaient déjà éveillé celles de Cobby et ce dernier ne reviendrait plus en arrière maintenant que le courage et la détermination venaient d'être instillés en lui. Luffy se mit à sourire d'un air ravi quand il entendit le jeune garçon trouver le cran d'appeler sa tortionnaire comme elle le méritait et il sut, au fond de lui, qu'il venait de créer son premier adversaire digne de ce nom : une personne de valeur et fidèle à ses convictions. Après tout, que serait un futur Seigneur des Pirate sans ennemi juré respectable ?

* * *

Le Garçon au chapeau de paille et l'escrimeur aux trois sabres.

Tandis que Luffy et Cobby se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la base de Marine de Shell Town, le jeune pirate se posait plusieurs questions qui tournoyaient et virevoltaient dans sa tête à la façon des mouettes autour d'un sandwich au bacon. Il était bien décidé à avoir un aperçu de Zorro, le fameux chasseur de pirates : d'après les réactions en ville, il semblait craint comme la peste, ce qui n'était pas de bon augure.

Ce qui était plus mauvais encore, c'est que les habitants avaient eu exactement la même réaction en entendant le nom du colonel de la base, un dénommé Morgan, au point de pratiquement s'enfuir de la salle où ils se trouvaient. Quand Luffy voyait ce genre de réaction lorsqu'il était avec son père, cela signifiait automatiquement qu'il y avait des excès de la part de la Marine et que des révolutionnaires y étaient généralement bien accueillis.

À présent, Luffy était un pirate et il ne devrait plus, en théorie, se préoccuper de choses comme cela mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les signes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cobby qui semblait inquiet : il y avait de fortes chances qu'avant la fin de la journée, son nouvel ami rencontre un échantillon de ce que la Marine offrait de pire. Mais après, est ce que cela serait suffisant pour le décourager ? Luffy n'en était pas certain, d'après lui, cela ne rendrait Cobby que plus déterminé à changer les choses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait la connaissance de Zorro et espionné sa conversation avec le fils du commandant, un garçon à l'air stupide, Luffy commençait à être de plus en plus enclin à vouloir engager Roronoa Zorro dans son équipage. Il sauta donc le mur pour approcher le chasseur de pirate de plus près qui lui dit d'un ton ennuyé et un peu moqueur:

"Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, ta mère doit s'inquiéter…"

"Elle est morte à ma naissance mais de toute façon, je lui ai dit sur sa tombe ce que je comptais faire…" Répliqua Luffy en souriant devant l'air soudain gêné du garçon au bandeau noir avant de continuer : "Je compte former un équipage de pirates et suis à la recherche de compagnons. "

"Tu as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de devenir une vermine pareille ? "Soupira Zorro. " Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire maintenant ? Me proposer de détacher mes liens en échange de me ranger à tes côtés ?"

"Si tu commençais à me dire pourquoi tu es ici ? Et si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je peux toujours demander à la fillette de tout à l'heure. Elle semblait beaucoup t'admirer alors que tu es sensé effrayer les enfants…" Déclara Luffy en affichant toujours un grand sourire devant l'air grognon de son interlocuteur qui finit par répondre à contrecœur :

"J'ai tué un loup soi-disant domestique qui s'en prenait à elle et depuis, elle me voit comme un fichu héros. Le loup appartenait à l'ahuri que vous avez vu tout à l'heure : il le laissait trainer sur la voie publique et tout démolir, j'ai donc tué cette sale bête. Mais comme c'était celui du fils du commandant, ils m'ont emprisonné. Par contre, je serai libre si je parviens à tenir un mois accroché à ce poteau sans manger."

"Je vois. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je te veux dans mon équipage." Déclara Luffy sans tenir compte des exclamations horrifiées de Cobby derrière lui.

"Tu crois ça ? On ne joue pas dans la même catégorie, gamin !" Répliqua Zorro avec dérision.

"Tu as raison. On ne joue pas dans la même catégorie, toi et moi… Mais un jour, qui sait ?" Dit Luffy sur un ton neutre avant de relâcher son Haki du conquérant exclusivement sur le garçon attaché à son poteau.

Les yeux de Zorro s'agrandirent de stupéfaction sous l'effet de la pression inconnue qu'il subissait, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'il se passait. Il avait l'impression qu'une force sortant du garçon au chapeau de paille devant lui cherchait à le forcer à s'incliner, à reconnaître son pouvoir et c'était extrêmement dur d'y résister, de ne pas s'avouer vaincu devant cette aura titanesque qui l'écrasait.

Mais Zorro avait fait une promesse solennelle, celle de devenir le plus grand sabreur de ce monde, le meilleur afin que du paradis, Kuina elle même puisse entendre son nom. Et il ne s'inclinerait jamais devant quiconque, ne reconnaitrait jamais sa défaite face à personne, homme ou dieu ! C'était son seul et unique objectif. Donc, il ne s'inclinerait pas !

Poussant un cri de rage et de fureur vers les cieux où se trouvait désormais sa meilleure amie et plus grande rivale, le jeune homme se tendit et redressa la tête, avec défi. Sa propre aura sembla s'élever à son tour, faisant trembler l'air autour de lui, comme pour contrer le pouvoir maitrisé émanant de Luffy. C'était une force démoniaque, complètement incontrôlable, sauvage et sans merci, qui forcerait sa domination sur ceux voulant l'abattre, la force de quelqu'un prêt à conquérir l'impossible.

L'aura de Luffy disparu aussitôt, ne laissant plus rien d'autre qu'un simple garçon coiffé d'un chapeau de paille devant Zorro dont le visage ruisselait de sueur face à l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Un instant plus tard, la pression démoniaque de Zorro disparut à son tour, ne trouvant plus aucun adversaire devant elle qu'il lui faille combattre. Le jeune pirate regarda le jeune épéiste encore tremblant à la fois de saisissement et d'excitation face à ce qu'il venait de vivre et lui sourit avec un air assuré et déterminé, provoquant un rictus triomphant chez le prisonnier, certain qu'il venait de remporter une épreuve dans sa route pour devenir plus fort.

"Tu es vraiment fort !" Commenta Luffy avec un air satisfait en ajoutant "En tout cas, j'avais raison de te choisir comme mon premier membre de mon équipage !"

"Ne parle pas comme si j'avais déjà accepté !" S'exclama Zorro avant de demander : "et d'abord, c'était quoi, ça ? Qu'as tu fait, exactement ?"

"Tu le sauras quand tu seras dans mon équipage !" Répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire en affirmant ensuite : "Et puis, de toute façon, je suis certain que tu vas accepter ! Tu crois vraiment que ce crétin de fils à Papa ou son père vont te laisser durer un mois et les défier en réussissant ? Faisons un marché : si ils ont l'intention de tenir leur promesse, alors j'attendrais un mois avant de revenir t'engager parmi mes compagnons, sinon, je viendrais te libérer immédiatement avec ton arme et tu t'engageras dans mon équipage, d'accord ?"

"C'est un marché de dupe ! Cria Zorro en ayant l'impression tenace de se faire avoir sur toute la ligne : "Dans tous les cas, tu as l'intention de m'engager dans ton équipage et tu n'as pas l'intention de me foutre la paix, hein ? Avoue !"

"Hahahahah ! Tu as deviné ! Donc, c'est d'accord ?"

"Tu es vraiment impossible… Avant que tu ne partes, j'ai une faveur à te demander : enfourne moi le reste des onigiris de cette petite dans le gosier !"

Luffy obéit à l'injonction malgré sa bizarrerie et il regarda Zorro peiner pour mâcher et avaler la bouillie de riz et de sable avant de lui demander de remercier la fillette pour la nourriture. Le jeune pirate se contenta de sourire et alla retrouver le pauvre Cobby, évanoui à cause de la décharge de Haki qui avait surgi de Zorro, le ranima avant de retourner en ville pour récolter ses informations.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour obtenir la confirmation de l'histoire de Zorro et également la certitude que le crétin blond n'avait pas l'intention de tenir la promesse faite au sabreur de le laisser partir libre s'il tenait un mois. Cela foutait Luffy en rogne mais honnêtement, cela l'arrangeait bien : cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait recruter son premier Nakama dès aujourd'hui, après avoir retrouvé son arme. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, le jeune pirate n'était pas homme à réfléchir bien longtemps à ses actes et il était aussitôt grimpé en haut de la base, avait pris l'idiot pour lui indiquer le chemin, avait retrouvé plusieurs sabres qu'il avait embarqué et était arrivé à temps pour sauver à la fois son futur premier compagnon et Cobby.

Le reste avait été une promenade de santé pour Luffy : chacun s'était fit une joie d'abattre leurs adversaires respectifs avant de décider de prendre un bon repas pour fêter la déchéance de Morgan. Même les Marines avaient semblé fous de joie à l'idée d'être libéré de ce tyran, ce qui prouvait qu'au fond, ils n'étaient que de braves types dont le seul tort était de suivre les ordres aveuglément. Ils avaient même été suffisamment sympas pour les laisser manger tranquillement avant de les prévenir qu'en tant que pirates, ils n'étaient pas le bienvenu sur cette île.

Luffy n'avait pas dit au revoir à Cobby. Il avait simplement commencé à raconter l'histoire du pauvre garçon pour le forcer à le frapper afin de prouver qu'il n'était pas avec eux. C'était tout ce que Luffy pouvait faire pour empêcher les Marines de trop fouiller dans les antécédents de son nouvel ami. Les services de renseignement de la Marine étaient encore plus efficaces que le pensait Zorro, Luffy était bien placé pour le savoir. Le jeune porteur du D estimait que sans sa chance bien particulière, il aurait déjà son nom complet et une photo bien nette de lui sur ses avis de recherche depuis qu'il avait onze ans…

Il savait que son petit jeu n'avait pas trompé l'officier remplaçant Morgan une seule seconde mais l'instinct de Luffy lui disait que le nouveau commandant ne chercherait pas à créer trop de bâtons dans les roues à Cobby, Zorro et lui…Par contre, voir tous les Marines les saluer valait largement le coup et provoqua le rire joyeux du jeune garçon : il venait de recruter son premier compagnon, voyait un de ses amis commencer sa première étape pour exaucer son rêve, il avait débarrasser la ville d'un colonel tyrannique ! La vie était belle !

* * *

Retrouvailles avec Nami.

Luffy était la première personne à admettre qu'il était certainement un très mauvais navigateur : il avait coulé une quantité innombrable de petites embarcations, aussi bien sur Grandline (où les conditions météorologiques pouvaient expliquer sa malchance) que sur East Blue (où il n'avait aucune excuse de la sorte). Retrouver sa navigatrice était donc la priorité pour le jeune garçon et il cherchait à se rendre sur Cocoyashi, le village d'origine de Nami. Il s'était juré de remplir sa promesse envers elle et de la prendre dans son équipage pour qu'elle puisse dessiner sa carte du monde.

Malheureusement, Luffy se trouvait à bord d'un bateau avec la seule personne qui ait un sens de l'orientation pire que le sien. Même le jeune porteur du D avait plus de notions de navigation que lui et pourtant Sabo aurait pu témoigner de l'incapacité de son frère d'adoption à se diriger convenablement en mer. Le jeune révolutionnaire aurait pu également témoigner sur le fait que, mystérieusement, Luffy semblait toujours arriver vivant à la destination qui lui convenait le mieux, au moment qu'il fallait.

Comme cela arrivait fréquemment, la faim s'était rapidement fait sentir et bien vite, l'estomac de Luffy avait remplacé ses facultés intellectuelles dans la résolution des problèmes. Même le père du jeune garçon avait fini par renoncer à comprendre la façon de penser de son fils quand il avait faim. Ce fut pour cette raison que le jeune pirate ne trouva pas de meilleure solution pour apaiser sa faim que d'attraper un oiseau solitaire qui volait dans le ciel. Le léger problème étant que la mouette en question était beaucoup plus grande que ne l'avait estimé Luffy et ce dernier se retrouva rapidement emporté par le volatile, laissant Zorro les poursuivre à la rame…

Luffy ne tarda pas à atterrir, un peu violemment grâce à un tir de canon, en plein milieu de plusieurs pirates pourchassant les armes à la main une jeune fille aux cheveux orange courant avec une carte à la main. La jeune fille pourchassée ne s'attarda pas pour examiner celui qui venait d'interrompre sa fuite et au lieu de cela, se hâta de profiter de la diversion en faisant passer le nouvel arrivant pour son chef, ne se souciant pas vraiment de ce qui pouvait lui arriver par la suite. Luffy régla son problème avec la solution la plus efficace de son point de vue : assommer tous ses adversaires avec un Gomu-Gomu no Gatling. Puis, réajustant son chapeau, il se tourna vers la jeune fille et là, un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

"Nami ? C'est bien toi ?"

"Hein, comment me connais tu ? Non… Luffy ? Pas possible, c'est bien toi ?" S'exclama Nami, complètement éberluée.

"Nami ! Je suis vraiment content de te revoir ! C'est magnifique que tu sois ici ! Figures toi que j'allais à Cocoyashi pour te voir à propos de notre promesse !" dit Luffy avec un immense sourire.

" Tu t'en es souvenu ? Luffy, écoute… On va parler de cela à l'intérieur de l'une de ces maisons, d'accord ?"

"Pourquoi elles sont toutes vides ? Il y a eu un ordre d'évacuation ?" Demanda Luffy un peu perplexe en se rappelant soudain des pirates qu'il venait juste de vaincre.

"Un fichu pirate, Baggy le Clown, a décidé de s'établir ici et de piller la ville. Du coup, tous les habitants ont fui." Expliqua Nami en faisant signe à Luffy de la suivre dans l'une des maisons où elle venait d'entrer.

"Je vois. Alors, de quoi voulais tu me parler ? Ne me dis pas que tu as abandonné ton rêve !" Demanda Luffy en s'asseyant tranquillement sur l'une des chaises.

"Alors ça, jamais ! Affirma la jeune rouquine d'un ton sans réplique, retenant à grande peine ses larmes de couler : "Avant de te rejoindre, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour vol… heu, récupérer un peu d'argent. Mon village traverse quelques… difficultés financières en ce moment mais bientôt, je pourrais enfin le sortir de son problème."

"C'est drôlement chic de ta part. Si tu veux, je pourrais te filer un coup de main ! Après tout, nous sommes pratiquement des Nakamas, maintenant !"

"C'est d'accord, parce que figure toi que j'ai justement un plan…"

Le plan en question consistait à faire passer Luffy pour le boss de Nami et celle-ci ferait semblant de le livrer au capitaine pirate qu'elle venait de dévaliser. Le jeune garçon n'opposa aucune objection à ce plan car après tout, il ne craignait pas grand chose de la part de pirates comme Baggy, surtout si ce dernier ignorait son Fruit du Démon. Nami, elle, semblait particulièrement douée pour jouer la comédie et ses talents n'avaient fait que s'affiner depuis leur dernière rencontre. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas prête à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout au point de lui tirer dessus avec un canon, ce qui allait forcer Luffy à intervenir directement.

Mais finalement, ce fut Zorro et Nami qui se débrouillèrent pour mettre à terre quelques ennemis, l'ancien chasseur de pirate parvenant même à découper le capitaine Baggy. Mais cela avait été facile, beaucoup trop facile, même pour East Blue et Luffy usa aussitôt de son Haki de l'Observation pour se tenir prêt à toute éventualité. Ce fut ce qui sauva Zorro d'une blessure fort douloureuse par derrière de la part de Baggy le Clown puisqu'apparemment, le découper en morceaux était inutile sur lui grâce à son pouvoir du fruit du démon.

Finalement, le groupe s'était décidé (contre l'avis de Luffy) pour une retraite stratégique afin de trouver un moyen de libérer le garçon en caoutchouc de sa cage. Nami était parvenue à voler la clé mais elle avait été avalée par un chien. Le jeune pirate avait soupiré, murmuré un simple "ça m'énerve…" et finalement, sur l'une de ses habituelle intuitions bourrines, il s'était décidé à faire voler la cage en éclats. Pour quelqu'un de sa force actuelle, ce n'était pas de simples barreaux qui allaient le retenir !

Alors que le trio retournait d'un pas tranquille (dans le cas des deux garçons) vers le navire de Baggy, battant au passage les pirates en travers de leur chemin, Luffy discutait avec une Nami, un brin nerveuse. Depuis la dernière fois, elle semblait avoir un peu changé et lui avait même avoué haïr désormais la majorité des pirates mais aussi la Marine parce que un pirate et un colonel de la Marine étaient responsables de la mort de Bellemère. Luffy avait été choqué d'apprendre cela mais sentant à quel point le sujet était douloureux, il ne l'interrogea pas plus, sachant déjà qu'il aurait la réponse tôt ou tard.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la place où se tenait Baggy, le battre fut une promenade de santé pour le jeune garçon qui avait affronté des adversaires plus coriaces sur Grandline. Il ne fut distrait qu'à un seul moment : quand Baggy lui apprit que Shanks et lui avait été mousses sur le même navire et lui raconta son histoire et la manière (hilarante, selon Luffy) dont il avait mangé son fruit de démon. Le jeune pirate avait tellement rigolé qu'il avait failli se faire avoir mais finalement, il avait envoyé son adversaire sur orbite avec l'une de ses attaques favorites.

À la fin de la journée, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur deux petites barques, avec la moitié du trésor de Baggy en poche. Nami avait semblée fâchée, au départ, qu'ils aient laissé une partie du butin au village pour rembourser les réparations, mais finalement, elle ne semblait plus si furieuse que cela d'après son petit sourire. Luffy ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle cachait mais il savait que s'il voulait la recruter pour de bon, alors il devrait découvrir son secret. Mais en attendant, se laisser voguer sur les vagues lui semblait une bien meilleure option.

* * *

Pour les premiers chapitres, vous n'observerez pas beaucoup de changements avec la trame originale. Les changements apparaitront petit à petit.

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Bon, je préviens tout de suite que les parutions seront irrégulières du fait que cette fic est en cours d'écriture. De plus, je suis en plein dans l'écriture de mon mémoire et d'une autre fanfic, ce qui me ralentit pas mal.

J'accueille toutes remarques, critiques, reviews, questions. Donc n'hésitez pas.

Bonne journée


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, tout d'abord, acceptez mes plus plates excuses concernant mon retard mais mes ennuis de santé ont repris au cours de l'été et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me remettre à mon histoire.

De plus, pour continuer cette histoire, j'ai décidé de me baser en partie sur certains fillers que je juge plus intéressant pour poursuivre mon histoire. Ne m'en veuillez donc pas si par la suite, cette histoire ne respecte pas totalement le manga.

Je vous remercie encore une fois de votre patience et de vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée.

* * *

Chapitre 2 (East Blue)

Péripéties sur le Baratie

Après quelques péripéties, Luffy avait fini par recruter un autre membre d'équipage au village de Syrup, ainsi qu'une caravelle un peu plus grande et solide que les autres embarcations dans lesquelles le jeune garçon avait toujours navigué. Usopp était peut-être un menteur, mais il avait également des qualités de tireur d'élite qui ne ferait certainement pas de mal à son équipage. De plus, il était le fils de l'un des hommes de Shanks dont il avait fait la connaissance il y a environ dix ans. Mais durant cette brève rencontre, il lui avait raconté le récit des aventures passionnantes que l'équipage de Shanks vivait et il lui avait révélé au passage l'existence de son fils. Yasopp était un grand pirate et Luffy était certain que Usopp suivrait ses traces.

Le jeune pirate était également certain d'autre chose : il venait d'atterrir dans une belle galère. Ce n'était pas sa faute, pourtant : c'était le lieutenant de la Marine qui l'avait attaqué le premier et avait tiré ce boulet de canon, c'était donc lui qui devrait rembourser les dégâts causé à ce restaurant des mers qui avait été touché par le tir dévié ! Malheureusement, le propriétaire n'avait pas semblé touché par ses arguments et insistait pour qu'il rembourse les dommages en travaillant en cuisine pendant un an. Luffy soupçonnait Zeff, outre d'être un ancien pirate, de manquer de beaucoup de personnel pour en venir à l'embaucher de force sur le Baratie… Il ne savait pas encore à quel point le garçon en caoutchouc pouvait s'avérer un employé maladroit quand il s'agissait de certaines tâches. Bon, et puis Luffy en rajoutait peut-être un peu intentionnellement en cassant ces assiettes dans l'espoir de se faire virer.

Il avait également rencontré celui qui deviendrait le cuistot de son équipage : un garçon aux cheveux blonds appelé Sanji qui fumait des cigarettes sans arrêt, adorait les filles et nourrissait les affamés, même s'ils étaient des forbans sans foi ni loi. Luffy n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter toute la conversation entre Gin et le cuisinier et bien vite, il avait participé à la conversation avec son sans-gêne habituel. Comme il en faisait désormais une habitude, il termina son discours en clamant qu'il allait trouver le One Piece et aller sur Grandline.

Cette déclaration plongea Gin dans un état de terreur : apparemment, sa petite virée sur la route de tous les périls n'avait pas été de tout repos et il tenta de le dissuader. Luffy se contenta de sourire d'un air énigmatique, ne désirant pas révéler à un pirate si traumatisé par Grandline que lui, un garçon seul, parvenait à survivre dans l'une des mers les plus dangereuses au monde sans grands problèmes depuis huit ans. Gin fit bientôt ses adieux et Luffy se préparait à essayer de recruter son futur cuisinier : cela ne s'annonçait pas facile mais le jeune capitaine avait l'obstination de cent bourriques.

Deux jours plus tard, Gin refaisait son apparition, cette fois en compagnie de son capitaine, Krieg, qui comme son équipage, semblait dans un triste état. Il y eut une dispute entre les cuisiniers, quelques coups de feu échangés entre les cuistots du Baratie et Krieg. Mais ce fut finalement Sanji et Zeff qui décidèrent de donner à manger aux pirates affamés, même en sachant que cela mettait en péril le restaurant auquel ils semblaient très attachés. Zeff les qualifia ironiquement de guerriers vaincus par Grandline dont les dangers imprévisibles avaient suffi à détruire l'armada des cinquante vaisseaux de Krieg.

Ce dernier reconnut dans le patron du restaurant un pirate célèbre, Zeff aux pieds rouges, qui avait déjà navigué sur Grandline pendant un an et s'en était sorti sans casse. Le capitaine en armure y vit aussitôt une opportunité à saisir et exigea du Chef cuistot qu'il lui donne son livre de bord, une demande qui, Luffy le savait, serait refusée net. Un livre de bord ne recensait pas seulement les dangers potentiels de façon analytique, c'était aussi les récits des aventures, des moments qu'un équipage avait passés ensemble, des épreuves qu'ils avaient surmontées, des joies qu'ils avaient connues. C'était un trésor et un souvenir inestimable pour un ancien capitaine de vaisseau.

Krieg, en voyant sa demande refusée, se mit aussitôt se targuer d'être le fameux capitaine Krieg, à vanter son ambition, son nombre d'hommes, sa puissance et blâmant sa défaite par Grandline à cause d'un manque d'informations, affirmant que grâce à cela, il serait capable de devenir Seigneur des Pirates. Luffy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant cela : certes, lui même avait beaucoup d'expérience sur Grandline et cela constituerait un grand avantage pour son équipage, mais il paraissait évident que Krieg n'avait pas les qualités nécessaires pour aborder la mer la plus dangereuse s'il pensait que le seul nombre suffisait à lui garantir la victoire…

"Tu penses vraiment que ton manque d'informations explique ta défaite ? Bien des hommes se sont lancés à la conquête de Grandline sans plus d'informations que toi sur cette mer, Zeff compris et pourtant, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de cela pour survivre ! Le nombre de vaisseaux importe peu ! Les seuls facteurs influant sur cette mer c'est la chance et le cran ! Pas de chance pour toi, tu manquais des deux ! Ah oui, et autre chose, celui qui deviendra le Seigneur des Pirates, ce sera moi et personne d'autre !"

En face de lui, Krieg fulminait :

"Je vais peut-être me montrer assez généreux pour oublier tes paroles, morveux. Mais sache que la vie de pirate n'est pas un jeu, gamin !"

"Bien sûr ! Zorro, Usopp, Sanji, pas besoin d'intervenir ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer un peu… Sur Grandline, ils sont plus fort mais au moins, cela me fera de l'exercice…"

"Ne me compte pas encore dans ton équipage !" râla Sanji.

"La ferme, sale morveux et arrête ton bluff ! Mes cinq mille hommes et ma flotte entière ont été détruits par cette mer diabolique en moins de sept jours ! Tu es complètement ignorant de la réalité et de la façon dont le monde fonctionne et je déteste les gamins naïfs qui ne brassent que du vent ! Je vous laisse un peu de répit le temps de donner la nourriture à mon équipage ! Ceux qui veulent vivre, qu'ils déguerpissent, les autres iront nourrir les poissons !"

* * *

Après sa sortie, les hommes de la Baratie commencèrent à reprocher à Sanji ses actions et le fait d'avoir nourri les pirates. Zeff mit un terme définitif en demandant à ses cuisiniers si aucun d'eux n'avait jamais subi la famine. Vu la façon dont il posait la question, c'était comme s'il en parlait en connaissance de cause, à la foi pour lui et Sanji, et vu l'air mortellement sérieux de son futur chef, cela avait dû être le cas.

Luffy, lui aussi, comprenait. Il avait déjà subi la faim : non pas le simple petit creux habituel mais la terrible sensation d'avoir un trou dans ton estomac et de n'avoir plus aucune force pour bouger. Un hiver, l'île où il avait vécu ses cinq premières années avait connu une période de famine et beaucoup d'enfants de l'orphelinat étaient morts de privations. Après cette catastrophe, le Gouvernement Mondial avait saisi ce prétexte pour intervenir et prendre l'établissement comme centre de recrutement pour futurs Marines ou agents gouvernementaux.

Se ressaisissant, Luffy écouta à nouveau la conversation entre Sanji et Gin, ce dernier affirmant que la flotte avait été détruite par un homme seul. Ce fait n'étonnait pas trop le jeune pirate : ce type de personnes pullulait sur Grandline mais c'est vrai qu'ils avaient plutôt tendance à se trouver sur le Nouveau Monde. L'Armada n'avait vraiment pas de chance de croiser un de ces hommes et quand Luffy entendit la description d'un homme aux yeux de faucon, il se dit que Krieg n'avait vraiment pas eu de bol. Tomber sur Œil de Faucon était le plus sûr moyen de placer un point final à un voyage…

Évidemment, Zorro avait entendu parler de Mihawk et il ne semblait ne plus avoir qu'une idée en tête : le défier. Logique après tout, il cherchait à devenir le plus grand escrimeur du monde, comment n'aurait il pas pu entendre parler du plus grand parmi eux ? Maintenant, Luffy espérait juste que Œil de Faucon n'ait pas suivi Krieg jusqu'ici: il ne voulait pas perdre si rapidement son nouvel ami et il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher non plus de se mesurer à son rêve. Ce serait rompre sa promesse envers lui.

"Est ce qu'il vous en voulait tellement pour avoir réduit votre flotte à ça ?" Demanda Sanji, un peu étonné.

"Je ne me souviens de rien de tel ! Il nous a juste attaqué soudainement !" S'exclama Gin.

"Peut-être que vous l'aviez dérangé dans sa sieste de l'après midi…" Supposa Zeff d'un ton spéculatif.

"Ou bien il s'ennuyait…" dit Luffy en récoltant un regard peu amical de Gin et une réponse cinglante et désespérée.

En entendant la réplique idiote à priori, l'espace d'une seconde, l'ancien pirate aux pieds rouges regarda le garçon au chapeau de paille dans les yeux très attentivement et hocha la tête. Zeff savait reconnaître ceux qui avaient déjà voyagé sur Grandline et son (piètre) serveur avait la même expérience dans son regard, une fois qu'on passait l'illusion d'innocence. Le gamin n'avait donc pas ouvert sa grande gueule uniquement par bêtise.

Voyant l'enthousiasme de Zorro à l'idée d'aller là bas et le grand sourire de Luffy, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de les traiter d'idiots, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient particulièrement sensible à son insulte, chacun (à part Usopp) étant déjà prêt à risquer sa vie là bas.

Alors que les exclamations des pirates s'apprêtant à donner l'assaut retentissaient à l'extérieur et que tout le monde se rendait dehors pour les affronter, un autre bruit fracassant se fit entendre, et sous les yeux des spectateurs ébahis, le gigantesque galion fut tranché en trois morceaux bien nets.

Inquiets pour le Vogue Merry, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille se rendit de l'autre côté pour voir que le navire avait déjà disparu. Selon Johnny et Yosaku, Nami s'en était emparé après les avoir trompés et déjà, Zorro se reprochait d'avoir baissé sa garde devant elle tandis que Usopp fulminait également pour le vol du navire de Kaya. Luffy, lui, finissait de lire une lettre, le regard mortellement sérieux puis il se tourna vers ses compagnons :

"Quand tout ça sera terminé, il faudra retrouver Nami. D'après sa lettre, même si je n'ai pas tout compris, c'est plus grave et plus compliqué que cela n'en a l'air. Zorro, Usopp, prenez le bateau de Johnny et Yosaku et poursuivez le Vogue Merry. "

Malheureusement, ses ordres furent interrompus par un cri annonçant l'arrivée de Mihawk qui faisait une arrivée lugubre dans sa barque en forme de cercueil, des cierges disposés sur les bords illuminaient l'embarcation d'une lueur verte sinistre. Zeff fit les présentations en le décrivant comme le plus grand escrimeur du monde tandis que Zorro affichait un air incrédule en observant l'homme aux yeux de faucon. Un membre de l'équipage de Krieg plus courageux osa demander à l'escrimeur la raison de la destruction de la flotte, s'attirant la réponse ennuyée de Mihawk :

"Juste pour tuer le temps."

"Je vous l'avais dis…" déclara Luffy en fixant le corsaire droit dans les yeux avant de l'apostropher d'une voix forte : "Yosh ! Comment ça va ?"

"Oh… Tu es ce gamin que j'ai croisé il y a un an sur Grandline… Mais tu voyageais dans un misérable petit tonneau à l'époque…" déclara Mihawk sur un ton amusé.

"Tu voyages dans une barque en forme de cercueil avec des cierges dont tu changes régulièrement les couleurs pour savoir lesquelles sont les plus effrayantes. Qui, ici, a des problèmes avec les bateaux ?" Fit remarquer Luffy sur le ton de la conversation en pointant le galion coupé en trois, indifférent aux regards incrédules ou terrorisés de ceux autour de lui.

"Cessez ces conneries !" Hurla un marin en tirant en rafale sur l'épéiste, l'obligeant à dévier les coups avec sa gigantesque épée.

Évidemment, Zorro avait vu tout cela et décrivait de manière détaillée la souplesse du mouvement et désormais, Luffy ne se faisait pas d'illusions, son escrimeur allait défier cet homme en duel. Le jeune capitaine ne dit pas un mot et se recula pour laisser la place à son premier membre d'équipage pour le laisser se battre.

"Il fait partie de ton équipage ? Demanda Mihawk à Luffy qui hocha la tête silencieusement. "C'est un pitoyable faible."

"Mais il deviendra le plus grand escrimeur de ces mers." dit le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille avec conviction.

"Aucune chance." Puis l'escrimeur commença à tourner les compétences de Zorro en dérision, se moquant de son défi et affirmant lui montrer le fossé les séparant sans même recourir à son épée majeure et sortant un petit couteau en regrettant tout haut ne pas en avoir de plus petit.

Le duel commença et Luffy voyait à quel point son ami était loin de son but : la leçon serait au mieux humiliante, au pire, mortelle.

Zorro se sentait submergé : le fossé qui le séparait de son objectif était il donc si grand ? Alors qu'il cherchait dans tout son arsenal les attaques les plus mortelles et les plus redoutables, il se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Luffy quelques jours auparavant :

Flash Back

* * *

_"Donc, c'était quoi le tour que tu as utilisé sur moi dans la base de la marine ?" Avait demandé Zorro allongé dans la barque alors qu'ils étaient affamés et cherchait à tuer le temps._

_"Cela s'appelle le Haki et c'est un truc qu'utilise les personnes les plus fortes sur les mers, sans exception" expliqua Luffy en reprenant l'explication donnée par son père. "Tu peux voir cela comme la puissance de l'esprit, la force matérialisée de ta volonté et de ta détermination. Tout le monde peut la développer mais peu de gens sont conscients de son existence."_

_"La force de l'esprit, dis tu ? J'ai entendu mon sensei mentionner ça une fois ou deux… Murmura Zorro d'un ton pensif. "Et tu dis que les hommes les plus forts du monde savent tous l'utiliser ?"_

_"Tous, normalement, mais à des degrés variés. "Répondit le jeune capitaine. "Il en existe plusieurs sortes et on peut être meilleur dans une catégorie mais pour être parmi les meilleurs, il vaut mieux savoir les utiliser toutes."_

_"Il y a quoi comme catégorie ?" Demanda l'escrimeur, très curieux._

_"Le Haki de l'Observation. Il permet de ressentir la présence de ton adversaire, de savoir où ils se trouvent, leur nombre, voir d'anticiper leurs mouvements sans recourir à tes yeux. Par exemple, le requin sous notre barque et qui va nous servir de déjeuner sautera dans deux secondes pour t'attaquer."_

_"Wouha !" S'exclama Zorro en voyant le squale énorme, plus proche du monstre marin, sauter d'un bond vers lui et se faire intercepter par la main de Luffy. Ce dernier n'avait donné aucun coup de poing, il s'était juste contenté de parer l'attaque du plat de sa main. Le requin s'était fait projeter sur plusieurs mètres et cela semblait douloureux pour la bestiole._

_"Ensuite vient le Haki de l'Armement. C'est ce que je viens de faire. Cela permet de te recouvrir comme d'une armure invisible et ça peut être plus ou moins efficace et faire très mal. C'est également le seul moyen de frapper les possesseurs de Fruits du Démon. Une chose qui devrait t'intéresser : les armes peuvent être enduite par le Haki, elles aussi, ce qui les rendent plus résistantes et tranchantes."_

_"Effectivement, cela me serait utile…"_

_"Le troisième Haki est particulier" continua d'expliquer Luffy tandis que le squale fou furieux fonçait droit sur eux. "Il y a seulement quelques personnes qui peuvent le maitriser, c'est une capacité innée. Cela s'appelle le Haki du conquérant : avec lui, tu peux intimider, parfois paralyser ton adversaire comme ceci !"_

_Le jeune garçon se contenta de fixer le requin qui leur fonçait dessus, qui sembla perdre tous ses moyens et s'effondra à moitié dans leur barque._

_"À table ! s'exclama Luffy d'un ton joyeux en se léchant les babines avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus sérieux : "Seuls les plus grands possèdent cette capacité mais ils évitent de trop la montrer. Elle ne se renforce que par le temps et l'expérience et on doit impérativement s'entrainer pour le maitriser, sinon, on peut faire des dégâts incontrôlables."_

_"Et donc, toi, tu la possèdes ? C'est plutôt de bon augure pour ton objectif", fit remarquer Zorro en commençant à découper le monstre marin. _

_"Tu peux le dire ! Mais toi aussi, tu la possèdes. Quand tu as résisté à mon aura intimidante, tu t'es servi du Haki royal pour me repousser de façon complètement incontrôlée. C'est ce que je voulais vérifier quand je t'ai testé à la base."_

_"Donc, tu as l'intention de m'aider à m'entrainer, capitaine ?" Demanda Zorro d'un ton légèrement moqueur mais néanmoins sérieux._

_"Bien sûr. Ce que j'ai fait a suffit à "déverrouiller" ton Haki royal. C'est l'un des moyens de vérifier la force de quelqu'un. Et puis, tu es dans l'équipage du futur Seigneur des Pirates, tu dois absolument savoir ça !"_

Fin du Flashback.

* * *

Durant les derniers jours, ils avaient donc commencé l'apprentissage du Haki. Cependant, Luffy selon son propre aveu, était un piètre instructeur : il n'était pas très doué pour expliquer techniquement la manière dont marchait le Haki mais en revanche, il savait faire des démonstrations impeccables et était capable de montrer comment arriver au résultat voulu. Zorro, par chance, était heureusement plus à l'aise avec ce type d'entrainement plutôt qu'avec des explications ou des énigmes savantes qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Cependant, avec les îles à explorer, les rencontres imprévues, les combats contre des ennemis, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour l'apprentissage du Haki mais néanmoins, le sabreur était parvenu à saisir quelques petites choses.

Cependant, au point où il en était, il lui paraissait évident qu'il ne pourrait vaincre Mihawk : ce dernier, tout au long du combat l'avait appelé faible et pire, il avait prouvé ses dires en contrant toutes ses attaques. Par chance, pour lui épargner l'ultime humiliation d'avoir quelqu'un venant à son secours, Luffy n'était pas intervenu dans son combat et avait même empêché Johnny et Yosaku de venir à son aide. Pour cela, Zorro serait éternellement reconnaissant envers son capitaine.

Finalement, tout fut terminé quand Mihawk lui enfonça ce ridicule petit poignard dans la poitrine, presque dans son cœur. Mais malgré cette preuve de sa défaite, Zorro ne reculerait pas : reculer signifiait faire une croix sur tout ce en quoi il croyait : sa promesse avec Kuina, son vœu de devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde, son ambition, son rêve. Reculer signifierait renoncer à lui même et ça, jamais il ne l'accepterait. Mieux valait mourir.

Apparemment, Mihawk respectait cela chez lui et avait décidé de l'achever avec son épée majeure, un honneur dont Zorro savait qu'il devrait se montrer digne en donnant une dernière fois le meilleur de lui même dans sa meilleure et ultime attaque. Se concentrant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, il tâcha d'imprégner ses sabres avec la force de son esprit, comme Luffy avait commencé à lui apprendre il y a quelques jours puis il fit tournoyer ses katanas dans sa dernière parade : Sanzen Sekka.

Le sabre de Kuina résista à la force de l'épée de Œil de Faucon et pendant une seconde, Zorro crut que c'était également le cas de ses deux autres armes jusqu'à ce que des fissures apparaissent sur les lames, les brisant en miette. Désormais résigné à son sort, le jeune bretteur rengaina l'arme fétiche de son amie d'enfance et se retourna pour faire face à Mihawk, refusant le déshonneur de recevoir une blessure dans le dos. Il obtint comme récompense un sourire appréciateur de son adversaire et un gigantesque coup d'épée en travers de la poitrine qui l'envoya dans l'eau.

Sanji et Luffy avaient assisté à la scène, Luffy avec un calme et un sérieux inhabituel chez lui, le visage obscurcit par son couvre chef. Johnny et Yosaku avaient fini par plonger pour récupérer leur camarade. Le premier cuisinier du Baratie, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi le bretteur n'avait pas tout simplement abandonné son ambition et avait exprimé son désarroi à voix haute, ce à quoi le pirate au chapeau de paille avait répliqué d'une voix dure et sombre :

"Il ne pouvait pas. Il existe bien pire que la mort. Si Zorro avait abandonné ce combat, il aurait tout perdu : son honneur, son rêve, son ambition, sa volonté et en fin de compte, son âme ! Mieux vaut mourir qu'endurer pareil sort !"

"Eh ! Gamin !" S'exclama Mihawk en direction du jeune capitaine qui le fixait du regard. "C'est toi qui a commencé à lui apprendre le Haki ?"

"Oui." Répliqua Luffy, les yeux remplis de fureur avant qu'ils ne s'éclaircissent quand il vit que les deux chasseurs de primes ramenaient son compagnon apparemment en vie.

"Dans ce cas, continue à le lui apprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un adversaire digne de ce nom. Tu m'entends, Roronoa ? Je suis Dracule Mihawk et il est encore trop tôt de mourir pour toi ! Connais toi toi-même, connais ce monde et deviens fort, Roronoa ! Peu importe combien de mois ou d'années passeront, je t'attendrais au sommet ! Alors, forge tes convictions et essaie de surpasser mon épée ! Surpasse moi, Roronoa !"

"Hé, Seigneur des Pirates ! Tu serais bien embêté, hein, si je mourrai maintenant ? T'inquiète pas ! Je te le jure que je ne perdrai plus jamais ! Tu as ma parole que je deviendrai meilleur escrimeur en ce monde !"

Luffy avait été pratiquement sur le point de pleurer de soulagement quand il avait compris que son ami était vivant et en réponse aux paroles de Zorro, il se contenta de sourire avec assurance et conviction. C'est alors que Mihawk s'adressa encore à lui :

"Et toi ? Quel est ton but ?"

"Devenir Seigneur des Pirates." Répondit facilement le porteur du D en fixant l'épéiste avec un sourire et un regard déterminé.

"Un objectif encore plus difficile que de me surpasser !"

"La ferme ! J'y arriverai !" Rétorqua le jeune garçon en foudroyant du regard l'épéiste qui osait mettre en doute sa volonté.

"Dans tous les cas, je suivrai vos progrès avec intérêt…" Commenta Mihawk avant de regagner sa barque.

Après ce petit épisode qui avait mis les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve, Luffy lança Usopp, Zorro (encore ensanglanté, Johnny et Yosaku à la poursuite du Vogue Merry. De toute manière, son sabreur sera plus en sécurité dans l'embarcation qu'à proximité des combats qui allaient suivre. Le jeune capitaine pouvait facilement mettre tout l'équipage de Krieg à terre en lançant une décharge de Haki royal, puis se charger du capitaine de l'Armada s'il tenait encore debout mais avant cela, il voulait tester les talents au combat de son futur cuistot. De plus, il devait négocier avec Zeff les termes de son départ.

Apparemment, le patron de la Baratie semblait aussi impatient de se débarrasser de lui que Luffy de quitter l'endroit, il semblait même plutôt d'accord pour qu'il emmène Sanji avec lui. Il commença à discuter avec Zeff qui lui résuma brièvement son histoire avec le jeune cuistot, tout en ignorant complètement le capitaine Krieg qui semblait furieux de voir que son jeune adversaire ne prenait même pas la peine de le regarder. Les quelques tirs qu'il lui envoya furent aisément déviés par le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille qui veillait à ce qu'ils ne touchent pas le Baratie. En même temps, Luffy étudiait le combat de Sanji contre l'un des hommes les plus dangereux de Krieg, un certain Pearl. Il semblait ne pas avoir trop de mal à se débrouiller mais comme Zorro, il aurait besoin d'apprendre le Haki…

La fin du combat fut prévisible et s'acheva par la victoire de Sanji. Mais à ce moment là, Krieg, qui était devenu fou de rage en voyant la facilité avec laquelle Luffy déjouait ses attaques, décida d'opter pour une attaque au gaz et, pratiquement sans préavis, il lança son obus empoisonné vers Luffy. Ce dernier était furieux de cette attaque qui mettait en jeu la vie des propres membres d'équipage de Krieg et il inspira un maximum d'air pur avant de le souffler brutalement pour dissiper les vapeurs du gaz mortel. Puis, décidant que la plaisanterie était terminée, le jeune garçon lança un terrible regard intimidant sur l'équipage terrifié de son ennemi avant d'envoyer un simple Gomu Gomu no Pistolet droit sur le capitaine pétrifié qui le fit s'envoler au loin.

Le combat était terminé et Luffy n'était même pas essoufflé.

* * *

Voilà. Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai sauté la rencontre de l'équipage avec Usopp. J'ai l'intention d'y revenir lors d'un flash back au sujet du Vogue Merry (faudrait que j'arrête de vous spoiler ainsi...)

Comme prévu, Luffy éclate son adversaire Don Krieg sans problème, après tout, Luffy a passé la moitié de sa vie sur Grandline.

Le prochain chapitre traitera de l'arc d'Arlong Park mais ce sera une fois que j'aurais terminé mon prochain chapitre, donc un peu de patience. Je dois me revoir tous les épisodes de One Piece sur l'arc d'Alabasta en ce moment et c'est compliqué avec la soutenance de mon mémoire et ma rentrée qui approchent.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans cette version de l'histoire, il faut savoir que Arlong est bien plus fort que dans la version originale de One Piece. Après tout, il est issu de l'île des Hommes Poissons, a été l'un des lieutenants de Fisher Tiger, un pirate redoutable et a écumé les mers pendant plus de vingt ans. East Blue l'avait peut-être rouillé dans One Piece mais ici, cette mer n'est plus la plus pacifique du globe maintenant qu'elle n'a plus la protection implicite de Garp, ce qui veut dire que Arlong a eu plus de difficultés pour parvenir à s'imposer comme pirate dominant. La prime de Arlong est donc de cinquante millions ici.

Dans les premiers chapitres, vous avez pu voir que je respectais également certains dialogues mai là, cela va beaucoup évoluer du fait de l'histoire particulière de Luffy dans cette trame. Donc, attendez vous à des changements de plus en plus nombreux même si je garde la trame principale.

* * *

Chapitre 3 (East Blue)

Luffy fixait Arlong avec un visage sérieux tandis que ses amis finissaient de combattre les lieutenants de l'Homme-Poisson. Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille avait toujours eu de légers problèmes avec les adversaires capables d'utiliser l'eau à leur avantage, ce qui était précisément le cas ici. De plus, l'Homme requin était originaire de Grandline et même si les années passées sur East Blue l'avait un peu rouillé, il restait un adversaire redoutable qui avait tout de suite compris que son jeune ennemi n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

La force titanesque des Hommes-poissons n'étaient pas exagérée et visiblement, Arlong avait entrainé son karaté aquatique contre des ennemis puissants, ce qui rendait ce combat plutôt intéressant du point de vue de Luffy. Par contre, ses hommes étaient plus faibles et normalement, ni Zorro ni Sanji n'aurait trop de difficultés contre eux. Par contre, Usopp aurait peut-être plus de mal mais il devait lui faire confiance sans quoi, il ne serait jamais capable de progresser.

Luffy repensait également à tout ce qu'il avait vu en venant ici, à toutes les nouvelles qu'il avait apprises. Il avait vu ce village complètement détruit par un monstre marin, il avait contemplé les ravages causés par les hommes poissons dans cette région d'îles sous le joug de l'équipage d'Arlong. Il avait entendu les histoires racontées par les habitants qui avaient subi les violences journalières et des familles dont les membres étaient morts, il avait appris au sujet du tribut régulier payé aux Hommes-Poissons sous peine de mort. Et surtout, Luffy avait appris ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Nami et à sa famille.

Flash-back

_Luffy était finalement parvenu au village de Cocoyashi, le village où Nami avait vécu et où lui-même l'avait rencontré il y a près d'une dizaine d'années. Le bourg était sans vie, les boutiques étaient pratiquement vides et la pénurie semblait avoir élu résidence ici, certaines maisons étaient en triste état comme si leurs habitants ne pouvaient plus consacrer un Berryl à leur entretien. _

_Finalement, le jeune garçon finit par croiser une personne dont l'apparence avait marqué sa mémoire à l'époque de son passage : un homme avec des moustaches noires et un moulinet à vent sur sa casquette. La seule différence, c'est que son visage était désormais couturé de cicatrices qui donnaient à l'homme un air plus dur. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en apercevant Luffy avant de paraître le reconnaître. Il l'empoigna par l'épaule et le conduisit rapidement dans une impasse, à l'écart de la rue principale. _

_"Je me souviens de toi. Tu es ce garçon qui avait soi-disant acheté à Nami le livre qu'elle t'avait volé, pas vrai ?" Avait dit l'homme avec le moulinet sur sa casquette._

_"Yep, c'est bien moi", avait répondu Luffy. "Vous avez une bonne mémoire. Je me souviens de vous, aussi, vous connaissiez bien Nami. Vieil homme, qu'est ce qui est exactement arrivé à Nami et à sa famille ?"_

_"Un mois après ton petit séjour ici, Quand Arlong et sa bande sont arrivés, la première chose qu'ils ont fait, ce fut d'obliger chaque personne des villages de l'île à payer une rançon pour avoir le droit de vivre. La somme était très élevée et certains villageois ont été tués comme exemple à cause de ça…"_

_"Bellemère, Nojiko ! Ce jour là, elles ont été…" dit Luffy les yeux élargis par l'angoisse._

_"Non. Bellemère avait vendu un mois auparavant une grande quantité de fruits à un navire de passage, je crois même qu'il s'agissait du tien. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle avait décidé de le mettre de côté au lieu de le dépenser immédiatement. Cela lui a permis d'avoir assez pour payer sa part et celles de ses deux filles."_

_"Mais elle m'a dit qu'une personne chère était morte, pourtant…"murmura le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille._

_"En effet. Grâce à toi, elle a pu avoir sa mère deux années de plus. Mais Bellemère était une femme qui ne se laissait pas intimider et qui refusait de rester sous le joug des pirates. Elle avait été une ancienne Marine, tu sais, un lieutenant. Voyant que personne ne semblait intervenir, elle a fini par se rendre à la nage à la seizième base de la Marine d'East Blue pour qu'ils préviennent le QG de la situation et elle a mit un certain colonel Nezumi au courant de ce qu'il se passait." Dit Genzo en serrant les poings de douleur et de rage._

_"Wahou, c'était vraiment brave de sa part !" S'exclama Luffy avant de s'interrompre en voyant la fureur rentrée dans l'expression du policier._

_"Oui mais malheureusement, quand elle est revenue sur l'île pour veiller sur ses filles le temps que des troupes du QG interviennent, Arlong et sa bande l'attendaient devant chez elle. Et là, nous avons appris que ce pirate avait corrompu le colonel de la base et ce dernier l'a prévenu de la tentative de rébellion de Bellemère. Ce maudit Arlong l'a exécuté sous les yeux de tous les habitants de Cocoyashi, y compris ses propres filles."_

_"Je vois. C'est donc pour ça que Nami déteste les pirates et la Marine…" Murmura Luffy en se souvenant de la jeune femme._

_"Et je la comprends…Murmura Genzo. "Après cela, Arlong avait décidé de faire un exemple du village en le rasant et en tuant tout le monde pour que tous les habitants de l'île comprennent qu'ils n'avaient rien à gagner en s'opposant à lui. Mais par chance, si l'on peut dire, l'un des hommes de l'équipage a découvert les cartes que Nami traçait en secret et en échange de la survie du village, elle a accepté de faire de la cartographie pour Arlong. Plus tard, nous avons appris qu'elle avait passé un marché pour racheter le village contre cent millions de Berryls."_

_"C'est donc cela… Merci. Maintenant, je sais ce que Nami a subi pendant que je n'étais pas là pour la protéger." Dit Luffy en s'inclinant devant le vieil homme, l'air grave._

_"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, gamin. Indirectement, grâce à toi, elle a sans doute pu être avec sa mère deux années de plus et ça, ça compte." Murmura l'ancien policier._

Fin du Flashback.

Après avoir appris cela, Luffy avait été dans un état de rage tout à fait compréhensible et depuis le début du combat, il devait écouter les absurdités d'Arlong concernant la prétendue supériorité des Hommes Poissons. Ce qui énervait Luffy également, c'est que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait eu aucune raison de penser que les Hommes Poissons pouvaient être ses ennemis "par nature" et ce type devant lui s'obstinait à penser que parce que la race les différenciait, il serait impossible de créer des amitiés. Tout ça, pour Luffy, c'était des fadaises et il décida de bien le faire comprendre à Arlong :

"Alors comme ça, les hommes-poissons et les humains sont condamnés à être ennemis ? Alors explique moi pourquoi Fisher Tiger, ton ancien capitaine, a libéré tous les esclaves à Marijoa et pas seulement ceux de ta race ?"

"Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup, Morpion. Mais en réalité, tu ne sais rien !" S'exclama Arlong en jaillissant de l'eau à une vitesse ahurissante et en saisissant Luffy par la tête et en le propulsant à l'intérieur d'Arlong Park avant de le rejoindre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Luffy toussait sous l'effet de la poussière. Son Haki de l'observation ne lui servait à rien pour le moment s'il n'était pas assez rapide pour esquiver les coups, c'était l'une de ses faiblesses et un jour, il lui faudrait trouver une technique pour y remédier. Il fixa Arlong qui se tenait devant lui, une épée en dents de scie à la main, juste près de son cou. Luffy restait immobile et des personnes auraient pu croire qu'il était paralysé par la peur mais en réalité, le jeune garçon était tranquille. Il savait qu'il était capable de le battre mais visiblement, l'Homme requin voulait discuter…

"Un misérable humain comme toi ne sait rien de l'histoire du grand Fisher Tiger, alors je te conseille de te la fermer. Et puis d'abord, comment un petit bouseux d'East Blue peut il savoir quelque chose à propos de mon ancien capitaine ?"

"Mon père l'admirait parce qu'il avait défié le Gouvernement Mondial. Il l'avait même rencontré une fois." Déclara Luffy, le visage dur.

"Un humain qui admirait mon capitaine ?" Dit Arlong en essayant de se souvenir. "Maintenant que j'y pense, je me souviens d'un navire d'un homme qui avait demandé à voir le capitaine pacifiquement. Il avait discuté avec notre héros pendant quelques heures avant de repartir. L'un des seuls humains à avoir été permis de monter à bord et pourtant Fisher Tiger les haïssait !"

"Oh ? Il les haïssait et pourtant, il a permis à un autre humain de monter sur votre navire ? Pourquoi détestait il les humains ? Et pourquoi il a permis à l'un d'entre nous de grimper à bord, dans ce cas ? " Demanda Luffy, un peu curieux.

"C'est pour ça que je dis que vous, saletés d'humains, vous n'y comprendrez jamais rien ! Tu penses vraiment que toi ou ton père vous compreniez réellement notre héros ? Mensonge ! Nul ne peut comprendre ce qu'il a enduré, lui, le plus grand de tous !" S'énerva Arlong, ses yeux furieux dardant un Luffy toujours aussi calme.

"Tu n'as qu'à l'expliquer, dans ce cas !" Fit remarquer le jeune garçon, tranquillement assis comme si sa vie n'était pas dans la balance.

"Ah oui ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ce dont ta sale race est coupable ? Et bien je vais te le dire et là, peut-être comprendras tu à quel point vous êtes méprisables ! Vous avez réduit notre héros, Fisher Tiger en esclavage !"

"Quoi ?! Il a été un esclave ?" S'exclama Luffy ébahi.

"En effet. Je parie que de ton petit coin perdu, tu ne savais même pas que cette pratique existait et que c'est ta race qui en était responsable !" Ricana l'Homme-Poisson.

" Je sais très bien que l'esclavage existe, je te l'ai dit dès le début ! Et ce que tu fais à Nami, ça s'appelle comment d'après toi ?" Hurla Luffy, furieux.

"Pourquoi se plaindrait elle ?" Demanda Arlong sincèrement étonné : "elle aura tout ce qu'elle veut, à manger, de bons vêtements, elle ne manquera de rien !"

"Et pourquoi penses tu que ce genre de choses suffise à rendre quelqu'un heureux ?" Demanda Luffy en saisissant la lance scie à main nue avec sa force surhumaine.

"Je vais te le dire, gamin !" Expliqua le pirate avec un air fier de lui : "L'autre personne que nous avions accueilli sur notre navire était une ancienne esclave, une humaine complètement pathétique, ça faisait peine à voir tellement elle était incapable de broncher alors qu'on allait la ramener chez elle ! Il lui a suffit de quelques repas et d'une jolie robe pour qu'elle soit à nouveau heureuse comme tout !"

"Fisher Tiger avait beaucoup mieux compris que toi ce qui était important ! Il n'était pas contre les humains mais contre l'esclavage ! Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'il dirait de toi maintenant ?!" S'exclama Luffy en réduisant le morceau de lance qu'il tenait en morceaux.

"La ferme ! Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Il est mort en haïssant les humains, la dernière chose qu'il a dite, c'est qu'il méprisait trop les humains pour accepter une goutte de leur sang dans ses veines !" Rugit Arlong en brandissant à nouveau sa lance scie.

"Non, toi la ferme !" Gronda Luffy d'un air sauvage tout en parant un coup de lance avec son coude : "Peu importe ce qu'il a dit à sa mort ! C'est ce qu'il a fait durant sa vie qui compte ! Et je sais ce qu'il a fait : il a libéré des milliers d'esclaves de Marijoa quelles que soient leurs races ! Il a accepté de prendre à son bord une humaine pour la ramener dans son foyer pour qu'elle soit libre ! Il défendait la liberté et c'est pour ça que c'est un héros !"

"Il n'est pas votre héros, saleté d'humain ! Fisher Tiger appartient aux Hommes Poissons !" Clama Arlong, fou de rage en repassant à l'attaque d'un air déchaîné.

"Toute personne qui se bat pour la liberté et contre l'esclavage mérite d'être admirée, d'où qu'il vienne, quelle que soit sa race ou ce qu'il fait !" Déclara Luffy d'un air grave.

"Tu ne connais rien à ce monde et tu te permets de me donner des leçons, à moi, un Homme Poisson !" Rugit l'Homme-Poisson en se jetant sur lui.

"Je connais bien mieux ce monde que tu ne l'imagines ! Et j'en ai ma claque de tes histoires sur "ta race ceci", "ton espèce cela" ! J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois un Homme-Poison ou un humain ! La vraie raison pour laquelle je vais te battre, c'est parce que tu as fais pleurer ma navigatrice et ça, c'est impardonnable !" Hurla Luffy en étendant sa jambe haut dans le ciel avant de l'abattre sur Arlong avec son Gomu Gomu no Battle Axe.

Quand la fumée se dissipa sur Arlong Park, complètement détruit par le combat acharné, un seul combattant était encore debout : Luffy au chapeau de paille qui se tenait sur les décombres, fatigué mais victorieux.

* * *

Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'un empêcheur de se réjouir en rond vienne fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires. Le colonel corrompu Nezumi était venu fourrer son grain de sel avec tout un régiment alors que tout le monde était en train de fêter la fin de la tyrannie d'Arlong. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il aurait affaire à la fois à l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille quelque peu énervé, aux habitants de Cocoyashi qui n'avaient jamais oublié sa trahison d'il y a neuf ans et surtout à une Nami folle de rage par sa responsabilité dans la mort de Bellemère et le vol de son trésor. L'infortuné colonel fut battu comme plâtre et sa punition serait de rendre tous les biens volés à la jeune voleuse, aider à déblayer les gravats et reconstruire le village de Goya.

Peu après, le pitoyable colonel de la Marine s'enfuyait à la nage sous les quolibets des habitants de l'île tout en hurlant des imprécations destinées tout particulièrement à l'équipage de pirates du Chapeau de Paille. La dernière menace fut adressée tout particulièrement à Luffy dont le piètre colonel avait bien retenu le nom et l'apparence et il lui promettait une vengeance digne de ce nom. Le jeune garçon avait une petite idée de ce dont il s'agissait et songeait que désormais, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire de toute façon… De toute manière, il lui faudrait bien en passer par là pour devenir le roi des Pirates.

Et en effet, conformément à ce que pensait Luffy, alors que sur les îles Coconami, la bonne nouvelle de la défaite d'Arlong se répandait, le colonel Nezumi était finalement rentré à la seizième base de la Marine et se servait de l'escargophone pour avertir le quartier général de la nouvelle menace venue d'East Blue : Luffy au chapeau de paille. Il faisait parvenir noms et photographie par le fax tout en hurlant des ordres à es subordonnés.

Au QG de la Marine, le service de traitement des informations recevait les renseignements et déjà, établissait plusieurs connections avec le résultat des précédentes enquêtes et avertissait en priorité certains officiers chargés d'un dossier classé top secret. Des réunions s'organisaient à Marinford concernant le nouvel équipage de pirates qui venait de faire son apparition et plus précisément sur le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille qui était à sa tête.

* * *

Mais pour le moment, au village de Cocoyashi, l'heure n'était pas à l'inquiétude mais plutôt à la fête magnifique qui s'annonçait.

La fête durait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, la troisième nuit de réjouissance battait son plein et Nami se dirigeait vers un coin isolé, à la recherche de Luffy. Son capitaine avait bien participé à la fête, toujours présent, riant, mangeant, buvant, chantant comme s'il avait plusieurs vies à sa disposition. Mais il avait fini par disparaître de sa vue et Nami le recherchait, en grande partie pour le remercier, même si elle savait déjà qu'il refuserait tout remerciement. Genzo l'avait aperçu à un moment sur la tombe de Bellemère devant laquelle il s'était incliné et le vieux policier lui avait fait la leçon la concernant, au plus grand embarras de la jeune navigatrice.

Finalement, elle finit par le trouver, dans les ruines d'Arlong Park près de la cage où étaient solidement ligotés Arlong et ses sbires. Il regardait la lune d'un air pensif et une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille fut choquée par le sérieux que son visage pouvait afficher de temps à autre. Parfois, il semblait interrompre le cours de ses pensées pour manger un rôti extrait de la grande pile de nourriture à côté de lui avant de regarder à nouveau l'horizon et les hommes poissons d'un air songeur.

"Nami ? Tu es là ?"

"Comment savais tu que j'étais là ?" S'exclama la jeune rouquine, surprise de s'être fait surprendre, elle une voleuse chevronnée.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance…"

Nami s'installa à côté de Luffy et le silence s'installa dans la nuit, seulement entrecoupé par les bruits lointains des chants et des rires de la fête dans les villages aux alentours. La jeune fille regarda les Hommes Poissons, l'incarnation de son cauchemar pendant de longues années et murmura d'une voix amère :

"Je hais les Hommes-Poissons."

Luffy regarda les ruines d'Arlong Park et soupira tout en se remémorant certains souvenirs puis, finalement déclara :

"Il existe une île sur Grandline composée par des arbres gigantesques desquels s'élèvent des bulles de sève, un peu comme des bulles de savon. Sur cette île, on trouve l'un des parcs d'attractions le plus merveilleux au monde et la plus gigantesque grande roue du monde. À première vue, c'est un endroit merveilleux."

"Je ne comprends pas…" dit Nami étonnée par ce brusque changement de sujet.

"Mais si tu le voyais, tu verrais aussitôt la ressemblance avec ce qu'était Arlong Park avant sa destruction. Vois-tu, ce magnifique parc d'attraction, cette grande roue merveilleuse, aucun homme poisson, aucune sirène ne peut s'y rendre sans risquer sa vie alors que c'est le rêve de beaucoup d'entre eux."

"Pourquoi cela ?" Demanda Nami, complètement éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre : comment cette race si puissante ne pouvait-elle avoir accès à ce qu'ils voulaient ?

"Jusqu'à il y a deux siècles," Expliqua Luffy, "les Hommes-poissons et les sirènes n'étaient pas considérés autrement que comme des poissons par le Gouvernement Mondial et ils étaient chassés de la même manière, pouvaient être réduits en esclavage ou tués à vue. Cette pratique a toujours cours sur cet archipel."

"Mais ils sont si puissants…"

"Ils sont peut-être un million face à une multitude. La force ne suffit pas, parfois." Déclara Luffy d'un ton grave, laissant le silence se réinstaller entre eux.

Nami cherchait à tout prix un moyen de briser ce silence et remarqua alors, au clair de lune, sous la veste en lambeaux de Luffy ce qui semblait être une blessure dans son dos et soupira d'agacement : les garçons et leur incapacité à se soigner correctement ! Allant derrière son capitaine, elle retira la veste déjà bien endommagé par le combat d'il y a quelques jours d'un geste brusque en s'exclamant :

"Franchement, Luffy, tu pourrais demander de l'aide quand tu es blessé !"

La jeune fille s'interrompit brusquement en voyant la marque horrible déjà ancienne dans le dos et s'apprêta à demander comment il s'était fait ça. Mais à ce moment là, Luffy reprit sa veste d'un geste brusque et partit aussitôt, sans dire un mot. Nami était choquée et elle murmura tout haut :

"Qu'est ce que c'était ?"

"Tu es sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse, Nami ?"

Derrière la jeune fille, depuis la cage, s'élevait la voix tellement haïe de Arlong. Il y avait dans le ton de sa voix un mélange de sarcasme mais aussi, étonnamment, de respect, presque donné à contrecœur de la part du pirate Homme-Poisson.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Arlong ?" Déclara froidement la jeune navigatrice en fixant des yeux son ennemi avec fureur.

"Sais-tu quelle est l'origine de la marque du soleil que beaucoup d'entre nous portons aujourd'hui ? C'est l'emblème des Pirates du Soleil, un équipage commandé par le grand Fisher Tiger dont nous avons fait partie autrefois avant sa mort. Mais ce symbole du soleil resplendissant avait en réalité été créé pour autre chose : effacer une trace honteuse que certains d'entre nous étions forcés d'arborer après avoir été réduits en esclavage : le sceau des Dragons Célestes, de la noblesse mondiale !"

Arlong traça alors la marque honnie des Tenryubitos sur le sol avec un de ses doigts encore libre de ses entraves avant de cracher dessus d'un air dégouté. Nami, horrifiée regardait la marque, semblable à celle qu'elle venait de voir sur le dos de son capitaine. Arlong voyant la réaction horrifiée de son ancienne navigatrice, sourit avec un air carnassier avant de poursuivre :

"Lorsque Fisher Tiger a libéré des milliers d'esclaves, il a fait apposer ce soleil resplendissant au fer rouge pour effacer la honte de l'esclavage que certains avaient connu. Voici l'origine de notre emblème et de notre plus grande fierté !"

Nami recula d'un pas, horrifiée tandis que le souvenir du dos de Luffy s'imprimait lui aussi au fer rouge dans son esprit, la rendant incapable d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu, l'un des secrets de son capitaine. Elle balbutia, les larmes aux yeux :

"Mais alors, cela veut dire que Luffy…"

"Visiblement j'avais sous-estimé ce gamin au chapeau de paille" Reconnut Arlong en inclinant sa tête en signe de respect. "Il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il connaissait le monde. Ton nouveau capitaine a certainement été un esclave au cours de sa vie et sa marque à lui ne s'effacera jamais puisque même brûler son dos ne l'a pas fait disparaître. C'est une mesure de sécurité prise par ces maudits nobles depuis la fuite des esclaves."

"Tu mens !" S'exclama Nami en tâchant de se ressaisir mais sans y parvenir. Elle agrippa son épaule gauche encore sensible tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle, elle avait pu effacer son tatouage de l'équipage d'Arlong pour la remplacer par celui du moulinet et de la mandarine, prête à recommencer sa vie à zéro avec son nouvel équipage et ses nouveaux amis. Mais Luffy, lui, ne le pouvait même pas…

"Non, je ne mens pas et tu le sais très bien… " Déclara Arlong "Toute l'histoire que je t'ai racontée est vrai, tu pourras même demander à ton petit copain car il la connaît déjà. Tout ce qu'il t'a dit était vrai également. Quelle pitié ! Ce gamin aurait mérité d'être né Homme Poisson."

Nami était consciente que l'Homme-requin, selon lui, n'aurait pas pu faire plus grand compliment à Luffy ni lui offrir une plus grande marque de respect. Elle aurait voulu se mettre immédiatement à la recherche de Luffy mais elle sentait qu'elle ne le trouverait pas cette nuit. Alors elle partit vers la tombe de Bellemère et réfléchit silencieusement à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et à toutes ses convictions qui venaient d'être bouleversées.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas, je peux vous répondre !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira, je l'espère. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une revieuw, cela m'encourge beaucoup !

Sinon, une petite note :

Normalement, je reste fidèle au canon du manga mais il m'arrivera parfois d'intégrer des éléments des fillers de l'anime que j'estime particulièrement fidèle à la trame de l'œuvre d'Eichiro Oda.

Dans ce chapitre, ce sera le cas de l'épisode 48 qui sera réinterprété à ma sauce.

* * *

Chapitre 4 (arc East Blue)

L'équipage au chapeau de Paille était parti depuis quelques heures à peine des îles de Coconami et Luffy restait sur la figure de proue en forme de bélier en regardant l'horizon. Nami voulait à tout prix discuter de ce qu'elle avait vu la veille, parler sérieusement au sujet des révélations que Arlong lui avait faite hier mais la plus grande barrière de Luffy semblait être la bonne humeur qu'il affichait en permanence avec son grand sourire excité. C'était pratiquement impossible d'aborder des choses sérieuses quand il était dans cet état et parfois, elle doutait même de l'avoir vu avec cet air grave et expérimenté sur son visage.

Mais elle devait savoir à tout prix et elle finit par le prendre à part, peu désireuse que les autres découvrent le secret de Luffy. Le jeune capitaine avait recommencé ses pitreries mais il redevint sérieux quand il comprit que cela ne marcherait pas cette fois. Il s'assit alors sur le lit de la cabine de la jeune fille et la regarda en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait :

"Hier, Arlong m'a dit que tu aurais été un esclave au cours de ta vie. Je voulais que tu saches que tu es l'une des seules personnes qui ressentent vraiment en partie ce que j'ai pu ressentir durant toutes ces années. Je voulais te demander pardon pour avoir pensé que…"

"Nami. Déclara Luffy calmement avec un air grave : "Ne compare pas ma situation avec la tienne ou même avec celle des autres esclaves qui l'ont été pendant des années. Ce que j'ai vécu a juste été un accident de parcours de quelques jours dont le seul souvenir est une marque indélébile, c'est tout."

"Peut-être, Luffy. Mais je crois que tu comprends réellement quand même en partie, plu que tu ne les penses en partie. Je voulais également te dire que je suis heureuse d'être ta navigatrice !"

"Je l'espère bien ! Alors ? Prête à dessiner la carte du monde entier ?" Demanda le jeune capitaine sur un ton joyeux.

"En effet… Et pour commencer… Je réquisitionne cette cabine !" Dit Nami avec de la malice dans les yeux.

"Heu, c'est pas la cabine du capitaine ?" Demanda le garçon au chapeau de paille d'un ton perplexe.

"Quelque chose à y redire, capitaine ?" questionna Nami sur un ton faussement menaçant.

"Absolument rien !" Répondit Luffy en fonçant dehors avec un immense sourire en clamant que Nami était redevenue normale et se recevant un coup de pied de Sanji en réponse qui lui affirma que "quelle que soit son humeur, Nami chérie était toujours la plus belle".

Le Vogue Merry se dirigeait vers sa prochaine destination. Le temps était ensoleillé, une journée parfaite : Usopp confectionnait ses billes de Tabasco, Zorro faisait la sieste, Sanji veillait sur les mandariniers, Luffy grignotait et Nami protestait contre le prix du journal :

"Comment ça, ça a encore augmenté ? Si ça continue, je vais arrêter d'acheter le journal, ça revient cher, à force !"

"Tu ne peux pas vraiment faire ça même s'il augmente, commenta Luffy en mâchonnant sa nourriture : "C'est vrai, c'est le seul moyen de se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde, tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en passer."

"Tu es le dernier que j'aurais imaginé argumenter en faveur de l'achat de journaux" Fit remarquer Sanji.

"La plupart du temps, les informations sont censurées mais ils sont bien obligés d'en dire un minimum, quitte à réinterpréter à leur sauce." Dit Luffy en haussant les épaules : après tout, c'était son père qui lui avait appris à déchiffrer le journal et surtout, l'avait obligé à le lire.

"Ton réalisme me surprendra toujours…"Murmura Nami en ouvrant le journal et en lisant tout haut : "Il y a encore eu un coup d'état à Vila…"

"Je vois…" Dis Luffy avec un léger sourire : apparemment, son père avait réussi son dernier projet sur Grandline. S'il se souvenait bien, Sabo était aussi impliqué dans cette affaire, son premier rôle en tant que lieutenant.

"Le monde est bien agité en ce moment…" Murmura Nami avant de remarquer une feuille volante : "Hum, c'est quoi ? Un prospectus ? Non ! Mais c'est…"

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au QG de Marinford…

Un capitaine de la Marine faisait un discours devant un rassemblement de vice-amiraux en brandissant un avis de recherche :

"Messieurs, si nous sommes ici, c'est pour parler de la nouvelle prime et vous savez tous pour quelle raison celle-ci est si élevée. Le nom de ce nouveau pirate est Monkey D Luffy, le fils de Dragon dont nous venons enfin de découvrir le nom complet et nous avons enfin une photo convenable de lui."

Personne dans l'assemblée ne broncha, le jeune porteur du D étant déjà connu des services de renseignements. La seule chose les étonnant un peu était la mention "Mort ou vif" sur l'avis de recherche quand tous savaient que les D devaient être tués immédiatement.

"Tandis que sa mort va de soi de toute façon, l'attraper vivant permettrait d'appâter le révolutionnaire Dragon et de tuer deux oiseaux avec une pierre au mieux et son exécution servirait d'exemple à tous les survivants. Certains des membres les plus éminents de la marine se sont déjà mis en route pour éliminer cette menace au nom de la Justice Absolue !"

* * *

Sur une île au milieu de Grandline…

"Alors, Œil de Faucon… Tu veux encore un duel depuis la dernière fois ? Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour dire que le titre de meilleur bretteur t'appartenait ?" Demanda une silhouette affalée sous un parasol, ses deux bras croisés derrière sa tête.

"Tu restes pour le moment le seul à me tenir tête et à obtenir match nul" répliqua Mihawk en levant un sourcil. "Bien que j'ai rencontré un jeune qui promet… Et à ce sujet, je crois que tu devrais lire cet avis de recherche…"

L'homme aux cheveux roux se saisit du papier tendu par son rival et le parcourut rapidement. Un immense sourire éclaira le visage balafré de Shanks le Roux qui déclara :

"Te voilà enfin, Monkey D Luffy !"

Inutile de préciser que la fête qui suivit resta dans les annales pour la quantité de rhum bue au cours de la journée et pour la gueule de bois des participants, et plus encore, de son capitaine…

* * *

Sur le Vogue Merry…

"Monkey D Luffy ? C'est ton nom complet ?" Demanda Nami en lisant l'avis de recherche, les mains tremblantes devant le montant de la prime.

"C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne nous avais jamais dit ton nom de famille…" Fit remarquer Usopp en essuyant le Tabasco qui était tombé dans ses yeux quand il avait lu le poster.

"J'avais mes raisons… Mais maintenant, de toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance… ça va me faire du bien de dire mon nom complet tout haut…" Murmura Luffy en s'étirant sur la figure de proue avec un sourire satisfait.

"Pourquoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ?" Demanda Sanji l'air un peu étonné après avoir passé la déception de n'avoir aucun avis de recherche à son nom.

"Laisse tomber, Sourcil en vrille," conseilla Zorro en s'étirant. "Ce n'est pas rare que la Marine s'en prenne aux familles des criminels pour les punir ou pour faire pression sur eux. Si c'est le cas de notre capitaine, c'est normal qu'il ait préféré éviter de dire son nom…

"Comment viens-tu de m'appeler, Tête de cactus ?" Rugit le cuistot.

"C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense", fit remarquer Usopp pendant que Zorro et Sanji commençaient une de leurs sempiternelles disputes, "ma mère a toujours utilisé son nom de jeune fille pour elle et moi et elle m'a demandé sur son lit de mort de ne pas prendre le nom de mon père avant que je sois assez fort."

"Mais quand même… Quatre-vingt millions pour une première prime, à ton âge, c'est sans précédent…"Murmura Nami un peu déprimée.

Selon Luffy, la seule raison pour laquelle la prime était aussi basse était précisément à cause de son jeune âge. Les porteurs du D étaient de toute façon condamnés à mort quelle que soit l'âge, le sexe ou l'occupation et l'unique raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore eu de prime jusqu'à présent était la chance. La seule chose qui l'intriguait dans cette affiche était le fait que la Marine avait placé mort ou vif sur son poster… Mais les raisons étaient faciles à deviner pour le jeune garçon, désormais bien habitué aux manœuvres du Gouvernement.

Mais pour le moment, ce qui intéressait le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille, c'était l'île qui s'étendait devant lui avec la ville qu'il apercevait d'ici. Logue Town, la cité du début et de la fin de Gol D Roger, là où la grande ère de la piraterie avait commencé, un lieu de pèlerinage pour tout pirate qui se respectait ! Leur navire allait y faire une escale avant de partir pour la route de Grandline et Luffy était impatient de faire du tourisme.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à la base de la marine de Logue Town…

"Colonel Smoker, Colonel Smoker ! Nous avons un nouvel avis de recherche concernant un dénommé Monkey D Luffy et son équipage de pirate ! Colonel Smo… Où est il passé ?" Demanda le soldat en entrant dans le bureau où son supérieur avait l'habitude de fumer.

"Le colonel ? Il est parti s'occuper d'un groupe de pirates qui fait du grabuge sur les quais…" Répondit un sous-officier en consultant le journal.

"Ah bon ? Si ça se trouve, il va régler le problème avant même que je ne l'avertisse à ce sujet…" Dit le Marine en regardant l'avis de recherche de Monkey D Luffy : "Mais quand même, il ne connaît encore ni son nom, ni sa photo…Je vais quand même laisser l'avis ici, juste au cas où…"

Que ce soit sur mer ou sur terre, le sens de l'orientation de Luffy était toujours aussi proche du zéro et le jeune capitaine n'avait pas tardé à se perdre pendant qu'il cherchait l'échafaud où était mort Gol D Roger, le seigneur des pirates. Et pourtant, il était indiqué sur tous les panneaux indicateurs de la ville puisqu'il s'agissait d'un monument historique. Finalement, alors qu'il arrivait sur les quais, il aperçut un homme aux cheveux blancs fumant deux cigares et qui lui paraissait étrangement familier. Il se trouvait devant une dizaine de pirates ligotés avec une petite escouade de soldats de la marine qui braquaient leurs armes vers leurs prisonniers.

Aussitôt, le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille s'adressa à l'homme pour lui demander son chemin : s'il faisait partie de la Marine, dans ce cas, il devait forcément connaître la route pour aller à l'échafaud. L'officier fumeur l'observa pendant un instant avant de lui demander d'un air sérieux pourquoi il voulait aller voir l'échafaud, ce à quoi Luffy répondit honnêtement qu'il désirait voir le lieu où Gold Roger était mort il y a vingt deux ans. à nouveau, le colonel fixa le jeune garçon avant de lui indiquer le chemin grâce à sa fumée et il en fut chaleureusement remercié.

Alor que Luffy marchait dans les rues, il fouillait dans sa mémoire pour tenter de savoir où il avait déjà rencontre cet homme : cheveux blancs, fumeur… Ces deux indices finirent par rappeler au jeune pirate l'épisode où il avait été emprisonné par un colonel de la Marine et pendant lequel un officier l'avait distrait, donné à manger et discuté gentiment avec lui. Il semblait toujours aussi sympa mais bourru comme un ours ou Dadan et il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé. À part qu'il semblait avoir les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon lui aussi avec sa fumée… Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Luffy se perdit à nouveau et finit par déboucher dans les quartiers les plus mal famées de Logue Town : des petites rues étroite et biscornues avec des escaliers dans tous les sens, des coupe gorges obscurs, des murs sales avec des vieux avis de recherche collés dessus. Et pourtant, il y avait un certain charme à ce vieux quartier et Luffy, en fin de compte, était content de s'y être perdu. Finalement, il avait fini par arriver devant un bar au nom évocateur de Gold Roger et sans hésiter, le jeune garçon avait descendu les marches y conduisant.

Le bar était sombre et désert, il ressemblait plus à un musée de ce qui avait été l'ancienne ère de la piraterie qu'à un bistrot de pirates encore en activité. Le vieil homme qui le tenait s'apprêtait à le fermer définitivement mais il était néanmoins content de pouvoir partager ses histoire sur le Seigneur des Pirates avec un garçon aussi intéressé que Luffy. Le jeune capitaine tremblait d'excitation, ses yeux brillant d'émerveillement tandis que le vieillard lui contait les batailles dont Roger était sorti victorieux. Assis exactement au même siège que Roger quand il s'était décidé à prendre la route de Grandline, le jeune garçon ressentait les mêmes émotions que quand Shanks lui avait révélé la grande liberté de la vie d'un pirate.

Luffy était en train de boire le verre de lait que lui avait généreusement offert le vieux barman quand la porte à battant s'ouvrit et laissa place au colonel de la Marine. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très étonné de le trouver ici et inconsciemment, Luffy se raidit légèrement sur son siège. L'officier souriait en mâchonnant ses cigares et s'installa à côté du jeune garçon qui se contenta de le fixer avec des yeux sérieux :

"Je te reconnais finalement, gamin. Tu étais cet enfant que j'ai rencontré il y a onze ans, dans cette prison, pas vrai ?"

"Tout juste." Déclara Luffy ne voyant aucune raison de mentir puisque l'autre était déjà au courant de toute manière.

"On peut dire que ce jour là, toi et ton père vous avez causé pas mal de bouleversement dans la base. Mais bon, grâce à cela, j'ai pu trouver le courage de demander des renseignements qui me tenaient à cœur au sujet de ton grand-père, Monkey D Luffy."

"Je vois. Qu'allez vous faire maintenant, monsieur l'Enfumeur ?" Demanda le jeune capitaine en préparant très discrètement son haki de l'armement.

"Pour ton information, mon nom est colonel Smoker. Pour le moment, rien. Ton seul crime, pour autant que je le sache, est de porter une lettre dans ton nom et je ne tiens pas à condamner quelqu'un à mort quand il n'a commis aucune faute sinon celle d'être né."

Apparemment le colonel ne savait pas encore qu'il était un pirate ni quel était son objectif et Luffy ne voyait vraiment pas de raison de le lui dire maintenant quand ils pouvaient avoir une discussion civilisée avec l'Enfumeur. Luffy l'aimait bien et il ne voulait pas vraiment se battre avec lui tout de suite car cela l'obligerait à partir avant d'avoir pu voir l'échafaud. En plus, l'officier de la marine ne semblait pas du genre assoiffé de sang et prêt à le tuer parce qu'il portait le D dans son nom ce qui le rendait encore plus sympathique aux yeux du jeune garçon.

"Merci, c'est sympa de votre part ! Alors, vous êtes un colonel maintenant ? Bravo ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop d'ennuis à cause de moi !"

"Rien de trop grave et de toute manière, une de mes amis m'a dit que je savais parfaitement trouver les ennuis avec mes supérieurs sans aide de personne, la raison pour laquelle, selon elle, mon avancement est lent." Répliqua Smoker, qui s'étonnait d'avoir une conversation aussi normale avec un fugitif.

"Je vois… Moi aussi, on m'a souvent dit que j'avais tendance à trouver les ennuis" Rigola Luffy de bon cœur avant de boire son verre de lait.

"Curieusement, je n'en suis pas très étonné" Soupira le colonel en surveillant le jeune garçon.

"Simple question, monsieur l'Enfumeur, est ce qu'il vous arrive de vous occuper de nouvelles recrues de la Marine ?" Demanda Luffy en passant du coq à l'âne.

"Pas vraiment, pourquoi cette question ?" Marmonna l'officier, étonné de ce brusque changement de sujet.

"Parce que j'ai un ami qui vient juste de s'engager dans la Marine et je voulais juste savoir s'il pouvait avoir quelqu'un de digne de confiance qui puisse l'aider à devenir plus fort et un grand soldat de la Marine. Autrefois, je crois que Papy s'en serait sans doute chargé mais maintenant…" Dit Luffy.

"Attends, si je comprends bien, toi, un gamin chassé par le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine depuis qu'il est môme, tu me demandes de prendre sous mon aile un de tes amis engagé dans la Marine afin qu'il devienne plus fort ? Hahaha ! J'aurais vraiment tout entendu ! S'esclaffa Smoker en tapant sur le comptoir pour tenter de combattre son hilarité.

"Pourtant, je te le demande ! Alors, c'est d'accord ? " Demanda Luffy très sérieusement

"On a dû te dire que tu es un gamin étrange, pas vrai ?" le questionna le colonel en buvant son verre.

"Souvent ! Coby est comme vous, vous savez ! Lui aussi, il désire aider les faibles et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est engagé dans la Marine ! C'est son rêve et je veux l'aider à le réaliser !" Déclara le jeune garçon avec sérieux.

"Coby, hein ? Tu sais, j'ai déjà une recrue qui me pose pas mal de problème et je ne tiens pas à en rajouter un autre. Par contre, je peux en toucher un mot à un ami digne de confiance. Il connaissait bien ton grand-père et c'était l'un de ses anciens subordonnés, je pense qu'il acceptera de faire transférer ton copain au QG de la Marine et il aura là bas un meilleur entrainement que dans les petites bases locales…"

"Ça me va ! Merci beaucoup, monsieur l'Enfumeur ! Salut, je vais tenter de retrouver l'échafaud ! À plus !" S'exclama Luffy avant de repartir en courant.

Smoker, lui, restait pensif : techniquement, la seule chose qu'il venait de faire, c'était de laisser s'échapper un garçon avec le D dans son nom, difficilement un crime de son point de vue. Or, depuis qu'il avait discuté avec Garp il y a plus de dix-huit ans, l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'était toujours juré de se construire sa propre justice et de s'y conformer jusqu'à sa mort et en laissant partir cet enfant uniquement coupable de porter une simple initiale, il respectait son idéal et sa conception de la justice.

Bien entendu, il se doutait que le garçon n'allait pas choisir une voie respectueuse des lois du Gouvernement Mondial. Comment l'aurait-il pu avec son fardeau ? Même si son choix n'était pas déjà fait, Monkey D Luffy choisirait certainement une carrière de hors la loi, pirate ou révolutionnaire comme son père et on pouvait difficilement lui donner tort. Mais à partir du moment où il s'engagerait dans l'une de ces voies, le devoir de Smoker serait de l'arrêter, quel que soit son passé.

Les pensées de Smoker dérivèrent vers l'événement qui s'était tenu ici, jour pour jour : l'exécution de Gold Roger, le Seigneur des Pirates. Ses souvenirs de ce jour étaient toujours aussi vif : la majesté de l'homme, son sourire triomphale alors que sa vie allait prendre fin, ses derniers mot qui avaient enflammé les esprits. Mais ceux qui avaient particulièrement frappé celui du jeune Smoker à l'époque n'avaient pas été les dernières paroles concernant le One Piece mais celles à propos de des rêves : "La passion et les rêves sont comme le temps, rien ne peut les arrêter et il en sera ainsi tant qu'il y aura des hommes prêt à donner un sens au mot liberté".

Le colonel Smoker avait toujours préféré ces mots pour une raison évidente : ils s'adressaient à toutes les personnes, qu'elles soient des pirates ou des soldats de la Marine tandis que ceux pour le One Piece étaient bien destinés à lancer une vague de piraterie. Par moment, l'officier se demandait si cela n'avait pas été le but de cet homme depuis sa résolution de devenir Seigneur des Pirates. De la part d'un homme pareil, rien ne saurait l'étonner.

Le regard de Smoker se posa sur le siège fétiche du bar, celui sur lequel un homme appartenant à la Marine comme lui était interdit de s'asseoir dessus par le propriétaire du bar. D'ailleurs, le vieil homme ne permettait qu'à très peu de personnes d'y prendre place et accordait cette faveur qu'à ceux qu'il estimait digne d'un tel honneur. Ce siège avait été celui où Gold Roger se serait assis la veille d'entreprendre l'ultime voyage qui le couronnerait Seigneur des Pirates. Évidemment, ce bar était très connu parmi les connaisseurs pour cela mais le vieil homme grincheux refusait en général que quiconque ne s'y asseye. Le fait qu'il ait toléré que le jeune garçon y prenne place témoignait du respect qu'il lui accordait.

Un souvenir plus récent se rappela à la mémoire de l'officier celle de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le garçon quand ce dernier devait avoir à peine six ou sept ans et était emprisonné dans une cellule à cause d'un colonel désireux de faire un exemple pour la populace. À l'époque, Smoker s'était encore attiré le courroux de ses supérieurs et avait été envoyé surveiller les cellules comme punition. Dans cette prison, lui et le petit avaient discuté de pas mal de choses et l'un des sujets de conversation avait été le Seigneur des Pirates. Il se souvenait encore fort bien de la manière dont l'avait appelé l'enfant : Gol D Roger.

À ce moment là, Smoker avait mis cela sur le compte d'une faute de prononciation de l'enfant mais maintenant, il paraissait évident qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du vrai nom du Seigneur des Pirates. D'ailleurs, le barman avait fort discrètement affirmé que c'était vrai. Au fur et à mesure que Smoker était grimpé dans la hiérarchie, il avait fini par apprendre que toute personne ayant cette initiale dans son nom devait être capturée et exécutée sur le champ, sauf contre-ordre. D'après son ami Kuzan, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'exception, même pour des hommes ayant fait partie de la marine comme cela avait été le cas de Monkey D Garp, le grand-père du garçon.

Gol D Roger, Monkey D Garp… Deux hommes qui, à leur propre manière, avait influé sur ses rêves et son destin mais également sur ceux de milliers de personnes autour d'eux. Était-ce pour cette raison que le Gouvernement Mondial tenait tellement à éradiquer leur trace ? Pouvait on encore parler de justice, à ce stade ? Roger et Garp avaient influencé le monde chacun à leur manière : Monkey D Luffy aurait il le même genre d'influence sur sa vie que ces deux grands hommes ? Quelque part, Smoker commençait à sérieusement l'envisager.

Les pensées du colonel furent interrompues quand un soldat de la marine fit irruption dans la pièce en portant les nouveaux avis de recherche. En première place, figurait bien en évidence celui du jeune garçon au chapeau de paille : apparemment, le jeune Luffy avait déjà choisi la voie qu'il comptait suivre…

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas ou qu'au contraire vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !


End file.
